Silhouette
The leader of Majestic 12. Silhouette was the main antagonist of Destroy All Humans!. She used President Huffman as a puppet to gain control of America and, afterwards, the entire world. She is also a sexist who beleives that women are the dominant species in every way, and, since Crypto has no females in his species, looks at him and all Furons as "Gender-deprived". Ponsonby is in love with Her, though her oppinion of him is unknown, as they are never seen interacting, so their relationship is unknown. Overview Silhouette was female, but she did not want to reveal this to anyone other than her fellow agents so that she could have more control over America. She also wanted to avoid dealing with "Grab-ass" Polatitions. She wears a trench coat, gas mask, and hat to conceal her identity from anyone. She even has a voice box on her mask to make her voice sound mechanicle and non-female. Destroy All Humans! When Furon Cryptosporidium 136 traveled to earth on a mission and crashed after being struck by a rocket, Silhouette took him in for experiments. He also extracted information from Crypto about the Furons. He then killed him. Silhouette first appears in the town of Rockwell in male persona. One of his Agents convinces two teenagers into joining the cause of getting rid the Furons. The agent then returns to Silhouette in the back ally where their car is parked and reports that their plans are going successfully. Silhouette and the agent leave and go to Santa Modesta. Crypto sees everything and foils the film strip that Silhouette set up to hypnotize the citizens of Rockwell, using it to his and Pox's advantage. Later, Crypto and Pox travel to Area 42 to rescue Crypto 136, only to find him dead. Seeking revenge, they attempt to assasinate General Armquist with a nuke, failing to kill him yet destroying the launch pad. Silhouette then angraly contacts Armquist and tells him to return to Capital city. At the Octagon, Silhouette commands Armquist to unite the entire Military under a singal chain. Armquist is at first reluctant to compley with Majestic, but is intimidated and listens. He goes to Union Town to unite the Joint Cheifs, but, due to interference from Crypto, who infiltrated the meeting disguised as the Navy Admiral, fails. Crypto then fights and kills Armquist. Crypto returns to Capitol city and kills President Huffman. Silhouette announces that earth is to surrender. Crypto and Silhouette meet at the Capital Building. Crypto becomes suprised to see that Silhouette knows his name. Silhouette evily mentions that he has Crypto 136 to thank. Enraged, Crypto charges into Silhouette with his jetpack. Silhouette shows his agility by flipping over Crypto and knocking him away with a spin kick. During the struggle the blast from Crypto's jetpack causes Silhouette's coat to get torn and her mask broken. He completley removes these clothes and reveals that he is really a women. Silhouette comes to the conclusion that Plan A was unsuccessful and moves onto Plan B. A large rummble sounds and Silhouette unvails Robo-Prez, a giant cyborg controled by the brain of President Huffman. Silhouette disappears and Crypto battles Robo-Prez with the saucer and defeats it. After the battle Pox and Crypto try to find Silhouette. She disruppts their transmission and tells them that she is at the Octagon. Crypto lands at the Octagon. Silhouette weilds two pink energy blasters. She and Crypto duel and Crypto wins. With her last words Silhouette tells Crypto that there are still much more humans around the world and that Majestic has more agencies. Crypto declares earth a territory of the Furon Empire and crushes Silhouette's face under his foot. Quotes "Good work agent. Not a moment too soon. We need to be in Santa Modesta yesterday. Don't stop for yellow. Read me?" "Loud and clear." - Silhouette in his/her first appearence in Rockwell instructing an agent. "Armquist. You want to explain to me why our toops are abandonning Area 42?" "Their not leaving, their regrouping. Everything's uh-under control." - Silhouette and Armquist after the Area 42 launch pad is destroyed. "Silhouette I pressume. You don't look like a General." "You don't look like a little green man." "Thank You!" - Silhouette and Crypto in Capitol City. "You're a Chick?!" "I'm a patriot. If you had to deal with Grab-ass Politics all day long you'd wear a mask too." - Crypto and Silhouette after Silhouette's identity is revealed. "Majestic...will never give up the struggle...to resist...YOU ALIEN FREAKS!" - Silhouette after Crypto defeats her. "Attention humans. I am Cryptosporidium of the planet Furon. This planet is now a territory of the Furon Empire. Resist THIS! (Steps on face)" - Crypto after the death of Silhouette.